16 Lipca 2011
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Słońce w gałęziach 82'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Ludmiła Niedbalska; wyk.:Agnieszka Paszkowska, Mirosława Marcheluk, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Teresa Szmigielówna, Barbara Dziekan; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Pogodni - odc. 8; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Mazury nieodkryte - Mieszkańcy Lasów Skaliskich; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 7/21 - Rozstajne drogi - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Hallo, tu Hania! - Pytania, pytania, odc. 52 (odc. 26, seria II) (Questions, questions); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Paco, Nouky i Lola - Echo, odc. 12 (L’echo de Paco); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Specjalne miejsce, odc. 58 (Pooh and Piglet misplace their place); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 31 (5 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Lis i pies II (Fox and the Hound 2); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Teraz Miki! - Pluto i suseł, odc. 15 (Pluto and the Gopher); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Polityczne menu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 12:50 Pogodni - odc. 9; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:20 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Dan. Al. Inf. C. III. 10 - 11... - uff odc. 5 - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 Obrazki Hollis Woods (Pictures of Hollis Woods) 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Tony Bill; wyk.:Ridge Canipe, Eric Crump, Julie Ann Emery, Jodelle Ferland, Sissy Spacek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kabaretowe Hity - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku zobaczymy najlepsze skecze i piosenki przygotowane przez Zenona Laskowika na 47. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu. Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku zobaczymy jedenz najzabawniejszych skeczy Kabaretu Ani Mru Mru - "Film przyrodniczy". 16:15 Zwierzęta świata - Małpi gang - cz. 3. W poszukiwaniu schronienia (Monkey Thieves - II seria(Searching for Sanctuary)) - txt.str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Drużynowy Puchar Świata na żużlu - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:49 Pogodni - odc. 10; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Natura bestii (Nature of the Beast) 86'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Rodman Flender; wyk.:Eric Mabius, Autumn Reeser, Eddie Kaye Thomas, Mary Ashton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Wieczorynka - Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i chmura smutku, odc. 33 (Rupert and the Grumbleclouds); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa, seria II - Kiermasz dobroczynny, odc. 19 (Jumble sale, ep. 19); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Kolarstwo - przed startem Tour de Pologne - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Miasto śmierci (Bordertown) - txt.str.777 107'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Gregory Nava; wyk.:Jennifer Lopez, Antonio Banderas, Martin Sheen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Pogodni - odc. 11; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Męska rzecz... - Mechanik: Czas zemsty (Mechanic, The (aka The Controller)) 89'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Dolph Lungren; wyk.:Dolph Lundgren, Raicho Vasilew, Dejan Angelov; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Kino nocnych marków - Glina - odc. 17/25; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Kino nocnych marków - Budząc zmarłych, seria 4 - Smuga cienia, odc. 11 (Waking the Dead, series 4, ep. 11); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Kino nocnych marków - Zdaniem obrony - odc. 5/5 - Starzy znajomi; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Kino nocnych marków - Skarb trzech łotrów 63'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Janusz Rutkiewicz; wyk.:Mieczysław Stoor, Barbara Marszałek, Bolesław Płotnicki, Janusz Zakrzeński, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Juliusz Berger; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Opactwa i klasztory - Klasztor Deir Sultan w Jerozolimie (Etiopian Orthodox); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Człowiek wśród ludzi; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:50 Bliżej Lasu - odc.3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Tak możesz - (5) Retrospekcja łazienki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 33 Tchórz, czy nie (The Flintstones ep. Once Upon a Coward); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 21 Wizyta Buni (Le Petit Nicolas La visite de meme); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Pogodni - odc. 8; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Karino - Odc. 7/13 Droga do sławy - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 4/7 - Grzybobranie - txt.str.777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 4. Alarm na jeziorze - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Gangsterzy i filantropi - txt.str.777 82'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1963); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman, Edward Skórzewski; wyk.:Wiesław Michnikowski, Kazimierz Opaliński, Gustaw Holoubek, Hanka Bielicka, Magda Celówna, Barbara Modelska i inni; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (55); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1864; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Pigmeje - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 XVI Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2010 - KABARETOWA STACJA KO(S)MICZNA (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Szeherezada - cz 1/2 (Sheherezade) 88'; baśń filmowa kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Włochy (1990); reż.:Philippe de Broca; wyk.:Catherine Zeta-Jones, Stephane Freiss, Thierry Lhermitte, Gerard Jugnot, Vittorio Gassman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Pogodni - odc. 9; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Postaw na milion - odc. 7; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Hity Kabaretowego Klubu Dwójki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Festiwal Piosenki Rosyjskiej w Zielonej Górze 2011 (1); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:10 Festiwal Piosenki Rosyjskiej w Zielonej Górze 2011 (2); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 23:15 Festiwal Piosenki Rosyjskiej w Zielonej Górze 2011 (3); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 00:15 Piłka nożna - Copa America: 1/4 F: Argentyna - Urugwaj ( I poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 02:10 Gwiezdne Wojny - Część piąta: Imperium kontratakuje (Star Wars V - The Empire Strikes Back) 122'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1980); reż.:Irvin Kershner; wyk.:Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Alec Guinness; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Mój pierwszy raz - (56); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kielce 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:19 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Wykluczeniu stop 07:55 Komentarz na niedzielę 08:00 Między nami bocianami Odcinek: 1 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:09 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:16 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:38 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:43 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:54 Pogodni - odc. 8; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:48 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:02 Kulisy Prezydencji - Odc. 2; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:45 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:56 Festiwal Filmu i Sportu - Wałcz 2011; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 24 (odc. 24); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:42 Pogodni - odc. 9; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:57 Festiwal Filmu i Sportu - Wałcz 2011; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:02 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:01 Zmartwychwstanie dźwięku - Film o profesorze Henryku Skarżyńskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:01 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:43 Pogodni - odc. 10; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:48 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:57 Festiwal Filmu i Sportu - Wałcz 2011; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:01 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:53 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Recepta na zdrowie 17:15 Prosto z lasu 17:30 Światowiec 18:00 Zielony patrol 18:15 Karnet 18:25 Świętokrzyski rynek pracy 18:30 Informacje 18:45 Pogoda w regionie 18:50 Leksykon zdrowia 19:05 Komentarz na niedzielę 19:10 Stawiam na Tolka Banana 20:00 Newsroom - odc. 38; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Informacje 22:00 Pogoda w regionie 22:05 Komentarz na niedzielę 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Łagodna na drodze - Odc. 27; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:57 Pogodni - odc. 11; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:14 Festiwal Filmu i Sportu - Wałcz 2011; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:28 Żużel - Drużynowy Puchar Świata - FINAŁ - Gorzów Wielkopolski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:23 Opowieści gołdapskiego lasu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:19 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:44 Newsroom - odc. 38; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:08 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:34 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:11 Kulisy Prezydencji - Odc. 2; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:34 Jej sukces - Odc. 30 - Bajarka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:38 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 24 (odc. 24); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:51 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:14 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:28 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:52 Newsroom - odc. 38; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:41 Kulisy Prezydencji - Odc. 2; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 24 (odc. 24); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:42 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (54, 55) - serial animowany 08.15 Pies Huckleberry (43, 44) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg (5) - serial animowany 09.15 The New Scooby Doo Movies 2 (2) - serial animowany 10.15 Ewa gotuje (127) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Małolaty ninja w lunaparku - komedia przygodowa, USA 1998 12.45 90210 2 (31) - serial obyczajowy 13.45 Dom nie do poznania (189) - reality show 14.45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15.15 Się kręci - ekstra (2) - program rozrywkowy 15.50 Zoom: Akademia superbohaterów - komedia fantasy, USA 2006 17.45 Mamuśki (10, 11) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (43) - serial komediowy 20.00 Klejnot Nilu - film przygodowy, USA 1985 22.20 Wielka draka w chińskiej dzielnicy - komedia fantasy, USA 1986 00.25 John Doe (5, 6) - serial sensacyjny 02.20 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.20 Zza kamery... (42) - magazyn filmowy 03.35 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 08.30 Dzień dobry wakacje - magazyn 10.55 Szymon Majewski Show 11 - program rozrywkowy 11.55 Wipeout - Wymiatacze - program rozrywkowy 12.55 Cofnij zegar (7) - program rozrywkowy 13.25 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 6 - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Flipper - film przygodowy, USA 1996 17.00 Orange Warsaw Festival - koncert 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 3 - reality show 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Lepiej późno niż później - komedia, USA 2003 22.25 Alfie - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania/USA 2004 00.40 Reno 911! - Miami - komedia kryminalna, USA 2007 02.20 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:30 Letni wakacjometr - odc. 2, magazyn turystyczny, Polska 2011 5:50 VIP - program kulturalny 6:20 Galileo - odc. 38 7:20 Od suszy do powodzi - film dokumentalny, Austria 2010 8:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9:00 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 30, serial animowany, Francja 1983 9:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 31, serial animowany, Francja 1983 10:00 Łebski Harry - odc. 30, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 10:30 Łebski Harry - odc. 31, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 11:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 22, Polska 2010 12:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 13:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Letni wakacjometr - odc. 3, magazyn turystyczny, Polska 2011 14:30 Męskie wakacje - komedia, USA 2001 16:35 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 32, serial animowany, Francja 1983 17:00 Zamiana żon - Schmidt/Wełna - odc. 14, Polska 2007 18:00 Wyprawa na Alaskę - film dokumentalny 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 24, Polska 2010 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:00 Śmiertelny pojedynek - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1983 22:50 Hotel New Hampshire - komediodramat, USA, Wielka Brytania, Kanada 1984 1:05 Gra w rozbieranego - film erotyczny, USA 2:35 Galileo - odc. 39 3:25 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 3:50 VIP - program kulturalny 4:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 211* Bezrobotni; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 212* Przekręt; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 213* Ciemne chmury; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 214* Szwajcaria; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 215* Starania; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Dochodzenie; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Gniewko syn rybaka - cz. 3 - Spisek; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Mój pierwszy raz - (53); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Najważniejszy dzień życia - odc. 8/9 - Złoto; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Przeprowadzki - odc. 5/10* Rondel kuchmistrza Sokołka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Śluby Rycerskie; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 32 - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 9 - Aktor - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 399 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 400 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wycieczka z robotem; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Czas honoru - odc. 31* seria III "Transport do Auschwitz"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Lato ZET i Dwójki - cz. 1; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Kino Mistrzów - Krótki film o zabijaniu 81'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Mirosław Baka, Krzysztof Globisz, Jan Tesarz, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Barbara Dziekan Vajda, Aleksander Bednarz, Jerzy Zass, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Artur Barciś, Krystyna Janda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Lato ZET i Dwójki - cz. 2; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 9 - Aktor - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wycieczka z robotem; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 24* - Siła władzy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Ranczo - odc. 25* - Plan awaryjny; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Warszawa 104'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Dariusz Gajewski; wyk.:Łukasz Garlicki, Dominika Ostałowska, Lech Mackiewicz, Agnieszka Grochowska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Katarzyna Bujakiewicz, Bartosz Żukowski, Witold Wieliński, Sławomir Grzymkowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 32; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia